An ant colony algorithm is inspired from the behavior of an ant colony conveying feed, which are distant from their destination, by way of the shortest route and provided as a solution for finding a moving route or for allocating missions in communication networks. Such an algorithm is like that ants spread pheromone when they are passing through routes between links and thereby the ants may find the optimum routes while moving along places in which the pheromone is heavily spread. The probability that ants move to the next route can be determined by an amount of pheromone, an interval between links, and a weight permitted to information quantity. Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2011-0071544 discloses an optimized clustering design method using such an ant algorithm in a wireless sensor network, in which a bio-inspired algorithm is used to adjust an amount of pheromone information of a cluster head and to maximize a lifetime of the sensor network.